Of Sickness and Yeager
by TempusNoKitsune
Summary: Corporal Levi is late waking up, so Hanji, Erwin, and Eren go to check on him, only to find that he is sick. The corporal? Sick! How the hell did that happen? And who better to nurse the man back to health than our dear Eren Yeager?
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps echoed down the grand hallway, the whispers of both males and females mingling together as the three made their way to the door. The girl was chattering excitedly, her voice mostly drowning out the others. One of the men was trying his best to keep her quiet, the other had let it go.

"We don't need to be quiet, the rooms are so spaced out that it shouldn't matter, besides most everyone is already up."

The girl nodded, a maniac-like grin on her face. "This is far too exciting to stay quiet about!"

"Hanji…"

"Huh!?"

"N-nothing…"

"I believe that what he wanted to say was that while your enthusiasm for titans is admirable, perhaps you would like to tone it down until everyone wakes up more."

"Oh yes. Right, will do commander Erwin." Zoe Hanji was an average sized woman, not short, not all too tall, with dark brown hair, that she always wore partially up. She had large rectangular glasses, more like goggles, that seemed to fit her personality, but no one was really sure if she actually needed them.

To her right was Commander Erwin Smith. A tall man with blonde hair that flowed smoothly to the back of his head, showing some darker brown sideburns, which made his dulled blue eyes seem all that much more blue. And all the way to the left was a younger man, about the size of Hanji. He had dark brown hair that was a bit wild, as if he had just gotten up, and stunning turquoise eyes. Eren Yager, a seemingly normal boy with a strong spirit, and unchanging resolve.

"I actually can't believe he's still asleep…" Eren looked Hanji's way.

Erwin nodded. "It's unlike him. He is usually up before everyone else."

"Maybe he isn't feeling well." The two both turned to Eren, giving him looks as if he had gone mad. "Wh-What? Everyone gets sick...it's really hard to avoid…"

Hanji shook her head. "No way. He can't be sick."

"It's possible. Eren is right. No one can help getting sick. Plus he has been injured once again…"

"What?"

Erwin nodded. "He doesn't want to show it, but I can see clearly that he has twisted his ankle."

Eren let out a low comment. "He has been limping a bit."

"NO WAY!"

"Zoe. Calm down please."

"...Yes Commander."

"Well. This is his room."

"Eren you open the door."

"Why me!?"

"If he's changing or something I don't wanna be the one to open it!"

"Hanji!"

"Just do it Eren."

"Yes commander…" The boy stepped forward, and timidly pushed the door open. "Corporal?" He poked his head in the room and looked around, then opened the door all the way up, and stepped in. "Corporal?...Weird, it doesn't look like he's in here…"

"What do you mean not in here!?"

"Well, do you see him?"

"Check the bed."

"Commander?"

"Look."

The two shifted their eyes over to the nice twin bed at the side of the room, observing how the gold and blue comforter was bumped up.

"Are you kidding me? Is he really still asleep? After all of Hanji's yelling!?"

"It seems so. I'll leave you two to the task of waking him up, I have work that I need to attend to. Come to my office one you have woken him."

"Yes commander. " The two said together.

Erwin turned, the door falling shut as he left.

Hanji looked over at Eren, about ready to bolt from the room, and leave the boy to do the deed himself.

"Please Hanji. I can't do this alone, what if he tries to kill me or something?"

"Well…" She looked up, as if thinking over something. "Alright fine. I'll help, but if he tries to rip someones face off I'm sacrificing you."

"...right, well the same goes for you." He smiled playfully, and she returned the gesture.

The pair turned back to the bed, and approached the lump cautiously. Eren warily reached forward and pulled back the covers, revealing a darkly flushed, heavily breathing, and still sleeping Levi.

"Oh man…"

"I can't believe you were right Eren! He looks really bad!"

"Shhhhh!" Eren sighed, and looked over the corporal. "Yeah, he does."

"Alright so...sorry corporal buuuut,"

"Wait what are you-"

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD! RISE AND SHINE, WE GOT A BIG DAY AHEAD OF US, AND BEING SICK IS JUST GONNA MAKE IT LONGER!"

Levi groaned, and shifted uncomfortably, one stormy grey eye cracking open to glare at Hanji. His short black hair formed a messy halo around his head, and his flush reached up to the tips of his ears and back. Hanji waved at him, a small smile on her face. He groaned, and slowly tried to sit up. He was incredibly, and unnormally shaky. His breaths came out in heavy pants, and his eyesight was blurry from sleep.

"What time is it?" His low voice wavered and, making the pair standing beside him recognize really just how bad this was.

"About 9:30."

"We were wondering what was keeping you, but we don't have to wonder anymore."

"Just what do you," He gave a small, but painful sounding cough. "mean by that Hanji?"

"Well, it's obvious that you're sick, so you won't be doing much until you get better." She shot the corporal an apologetic smile. "And...someone is going to have to take care of you, make sure you don't pass out and all that, and since we're the only to here, and I'm a female, plus I have the titans to tend to…"

"No way…"

"I appoint Eren to watch over you until you get better."

He let out a raspy sigh. "I don't need someone to watch over me. I'm fine, I don't need the help of the brat."

"But Levi, you don't look well. Just boss him around, make him do stuff. If that doesn't make you feel at least a little bit better I don't know what will."

Levi's eyes were trained ahead of himself, his hands settled in his lap. He gave his head a small shake before looking back over at the other two. "Fine, I am responsable for him after all, so it would only make sense that I watch over him."

"But corporal I'm supposed to-"

"Yep, that's right! Wouldn't want to go back on your word right Corporal?"

Levi gave Hanji a small half nod. If the two didn't know any better they would say that it was a way of telling her that he approves, however, knowing the Corporal it was only just a nod, acknowledging his duty.

"Well, I'll be off then! See you in the office!" Hanji turned, and quickly made her way out of the room, mumbling something about someone being something with someone else, as she pulled the door shut behind her.

"Um...so…"

"I need to change."

"Right...um…"

Levi simply looked up at Eren, his eyes seeming to burn right through the boy. He tilted his head slightly, almost expectantly.

_Oh shit...I have to help him...shiiiit!_

Eren awkwardly looped an arm around Levi's waist, and lifted him up slightly. He pulled slowly pulled Levi to the edge of the bed, and gave him a small push to his feet. There was no, "Thank you." from the corporal. Not like he was really expecting one, but it would have been appreciated.

"Bring me my uniform." The order ended with a small coughing fit.

Eren let out a small, tired, sigh, but walked over to Levi's wardrobe, and pulled the doors open. _Oh my God. What is with this guy? Everything in here looks exactly the same!_ He glanced over at Levi to see the man standing there with his arms crossed, and an almost expectant look on his stony face. Eren thought that if the corporal had been the kind to show more emotion, or any emotion at all, that he would have been tapping his foot as well.

Eren looked back to the wardrobe. _At least it's not hard to figure out what he wants…_ He pulled out a pristine white shirt, and some pressed white pants, then brought them over to him. Levi took the clothes from him, and set them gently on the bed. His eyes scanned the wrinkled up blankets, and his nose scrunched up.

"Make the bed while I change."

"What?"

"Make the bed while I change."

"Why? It doesn't look that bad."

"Make the bed, now."

"Fine." _Anything else your majesty?_

"Actually, yes."

_Oh crap, I said that aloud didn't I?_

"A needle and some thread to keep that mouth of yours shut."

He gulped. This is going to be so much harder than I thought. And that's saying something.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi let out an annoyed sigh. They had been catching some titans with interesting behavior lately, but at no small cost. If you knew him well enough you would know that he was not one for and kind of "meaningless" death. If something wasn't worth it why should he waste his men. People who he had been around for months, and sometimes even years, were just gone in the blink of an eye. He had, of course, witnessed it many many times, but that didn't mean that he necessarily got used to it.

However, they needed to do research, and to some extent the cost was indeed necessary. It seemed that this time they were actually getting somewhere with their experiments, they were making some good progress, at least as far as he knew. He didn't actually take part in any of the tests, and was hardly around for any of them. That sort of thing was better left to Hanji.

Even with all of that, his annoyance was with his body. Of course, he had to become sick when they were actually making progress, pushing forward, and gaining information. He pushed his teeth together, and made a small "tch". _Stupid immune system, not being strong enough, getting in my way._

He finished up dressing, pulling a white cloth around his neck, and looping it around itself until it looked correct, and visually pleasing. When he was younger he would used to be very prone to sickness, which got him in the habit of cleaning things quickly, and well. He would be pulled out of classes often because of some small cold, and it would anger him to no end. He loved to learn, and was always very good in school, that is, when he was actually in school, so his "father" bought him books. Books about anything, and everything, from many different places within their walls. It was so hard to get your hands on a book now a days that hardly anyone knew of his love for the rough pages, and leather covers.

As he grew older his immune system started to develope more, but he had developed a sort of habit, or "illness" as many saw it to be, for being clean. So, he started to carry around some sort of cloth to clean down surfaces, any kind of surface, he just couldn't stand something if it wasn't clean. However, he found that there was really no way to carry around the cloth effectively, as in, where he could get to it easily. His mother suggested that he tuck it into his collar, it would make him look nice, and fill his need for a good spot for the cloth. When he was about 9 years old his mother passed away, and he started to wear it that way, all the time, every day, just as a memory. However, he did not usually use it to clean as it was far too close to his face for that.

He looked up, his eyes scanning over the boy standing in front of him. Yeager take care of him? Ha! The boy would end up killing him before he could actually help him get better, besides he didn't need anyone to look after him, he wasn't a child, and he knew what to do to ensure that he would get better quickly. However, his legs were very shaky and- he let out a loud, and heavy cough, one that made him pull in a large, rattling, breath afterwards. Damn, this is a bad cold...

"Yeager, help me to the bathroom."

The brunette boy looked at him unsurely, but pulled Levi's arm over his shoulder, and helped him over to the small en suite and opened the door. Levi pulled his arm away, and leaned onto the countertop, inwardly grimacing. He really needed to clean that countertop, he could feel the dirt beneath his hands. He moved over just a bit, and leaned over a small white bowl, then cupped his hands, and plunged them into cold water. He brought up his hands and splashed the water on his face.

He dried off his face, feeling much more awake, and slowly made his way through his morning routine. After going through the motions he, for a few moments, rested against the counter, taking deep breaths. His stomach was twisting, and flipping, and his head was throbbing. There was an incredibly loud knock at the door.

"Corporal Levi? Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine Yeager, you may open the door if you are really concerned."

The door slowly opened up, and he resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. Brown hair, and bright eyes appeared from around the doorway. "Um...I went out and got you some food, since you haven't eaten yet. And even though you might not feel like eating, you need the energy, it will help you get better."

He gave the boy an approving nod. "Thank you."

Eren blinked a few times, then nodded, and opened the door wide. "Do you need my help?"

He warily pushed off of the counter, and stumbled forward, his arms spreading out to give him some balance, and possibly catch him, but Eren beat him to it. One of the boys hands went to cup one of his elbows, and the other landed on his waist, steadying him. His head was swimming, and he took a few moments to sort himself out. He looked up, into a face that was much too close to his for comfort.

He moved back, and pushed Eren's arms away, taking shaky steps back into the main part of his room. He made his way to his bed, and sat down before his body had another chance to break down. A shaken Eren still stood in the bathroom doorway, looking at him in a funny way.

"Are you just going to stand there and look at me, or are you actually going to be useful? Get me the food Yeager."

The brunette shook his head, then walked over to the door, and picked up a small tray. "There wasn't much left, but I got you what I could."

He nodded, and took the tray, looking down to see some eggs, and bacon, probably cold. He wrinkled his nose for a fraction of a second and, a bit unwillingly, started to eat the food. After finishing half of the plate he decided not to make himself suffer any longer. He placed the tray beside himself on the bed, and looked over to the boy.

"Yeager, go put away the tray."

"But you didn't eat all of it."

"I know, now get the tray out of my room."

Eren sighed, and picked up the tray. He watched as the boy walked out of the room. He let out a small sigh, and let his eyes wander around the room, finally settling on the window. The sun was out, but there seemed to be a light rain. The soldiers still better be working though, rain was no excuse. Lightning? Possibly. But rain? Never.

The door opened up, and once again Eren stepped inside his room. The boy walked over to the bed, and sat down next to Levi, however, Levi stood up on his own. "Come on then, lets not keep them waiting."

The boy nodded, but eyed Levi warily as he shakily made his way out of the room.

* * *

**Hello! So I'm getting kind of busy so sorry if it takes a while to get out the chapters, but here you go! Chapter two. Hope you liked it, and remember that reviews help chapters come out faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

He bit down on his tongue lightly as he made his way down the hall. His head hurt like hell, and it felt like the stone was spinning around him, but he continued to walk as steadily as he could, maintaining a blank expression. He fixed his eyes on the door ahead of him, knowing that he wouldn't have to go much further to make it to Erwin's office. Only a bit more, and he would be there.

Eren walked slowly after the corporal, eyeing how the man shook slightly. He seemed to be fairly okay walking on his own besides that slight shake, but that much was to be expected seeing as the man was paler than usual, and he seemed a bit clammy. He didn't want to say anything about it, seeing as the corporal would probably rip his head off, but he was kind of concerned.

He glanced back at the boy behind him. "Hurry up Yeager. Don't fall behind."

"Yes sir." Eren picked up his pace a bit until they were walking side by side.

He turned his eyes back to the door, and tried focusing on the wood, and blocking out everything else. This was actually fairly easy considering he has had to do it many times before. His vision seemed to narrow down, giving him only the sight of the door, and his ears filled with cotton. Though he disliked the feeling of being unable to hear it was much better than hearing his loud footsteps, which reverberated in his head came to a stop, shaking his head lightly to get out of his trance as he lifted his hand and opened up the door.

"There you are Levi!"

He inwardly rolled his eyes as Hanj came bounding over to him.

"You took long enough!"

"He's sick." Eren commented as he closed the door behind himself.

"Yeah, so?"

"Like really sick, don't you see he's shaking."

He looked down, and lifted one of his hands up slightly. _I am shaking, look at that, Yeager's actually right about something, although I wish he wasn't._

"Perhaps you should have stayed in your room Levi."

"No, I'm perfectly capable of doing my job commander, I don't need to stay in bed."

"Alright, we'll see how you do."

He gave Erwin a small nod, then looked over to Hanji, who was now lifting up his arm, and staring at his shaking hand curiously. He pulled his arm away, and wrinkled up his nose slightly.

"What were you doing?"

"Oh come on! I was only observing you!"

"First of all, that is not an appropriate thing to do without the person's consent,"

"So can I-"

"No. Secondly, you shouldn't touch me, I'm sick, and I don't know what kind of germs you carry around."

"Hey! I'm clean!"

"So you say."

"Can we get on subject?"

They both replied at the same time with a crisp,"Yes, commander."

"So, today should be business as usual for all of the soldiers, not including Eren."

The boy looked up, and stepped forward a bit until he was standing with the other three. "Why not me?"

"Because, today we will be performing some tests on you, and the other titans. That is why I need you to stay with Hanji today, Levi."

Levi gave the commander a small nod of understanding. _A full day with a crazy scientist, and a stupid brat, how wonderful._

"Hanji, I trust that you will fill them in on what they will be doing today, I need to go and talk with the soldiers, and let them know what they are doing today." Erwin nodded at the three of them, displaying his trust, before leaving the room.

Levi easily held back the urge to raise an eyebrow. Of course he knew that Erwin trusted both Hanji and himself, but he didn't think that the commander would trust Eren so quickly. Then again...He looked over to the boy. _Eren is very devoted to his cause, and he knows that if he so much as thinks of stepping out of line that I will be there either to kick him back in, or cut his throat._

The brunette's head turned, as if he sensed Levi's eyes on them, and their eyes locked. The boy tilted his head slightly in a silent question, but he simply looked away. "Alright, so glasses, what are we doing?"

"Hm?" Hanji looked over at him, snapping out of her daze. "Oh, well, a lot of it is just simple tests, for Eren, like seeing what triggers the change and stuff like that, but then we're going to get to the fun stuff."

"What kind of fun stuff?" Eren asked warily.

"I need to learn more about how the other titans react to you, so I'm going to test that."

Levi narrowed his eyes slightly. "How?"

Hanji smiled. "You'll see." She turned on her heel, and started to make her way out of the office. "Well, we better get going, we're already off to a pretty late start because of sleepyhead over there."

"Excuse me?"

"Nope, not excused! You've put me behind, so you two better make up for it!"

Eren let out a small sigh, but followed quickly after the energetic scientist, and Levi followed suit, except more slowly. He bit down on his tongue once again, it wasn't nearly as bad this time considering that he had already done it once, but damn it made him uncomfortable, not that anyone would ever notice.

* * *

**~So here's chapter 3! Oh and, if there is any confusion with the italics, they are mainly used to express thoughts, and then there is the obvious way of using them to stress words. Just wanted to clarify! So, hope you enjoyed, and remember that reviews help chapters to come faster! **


	4. Chapter 4

He looked around the large lab, with just a hint of curiosity. The room was fairly large, and had a lot of glass cups, and viles, many filled with strangely coloured liquids. There were quite a few cluttered tables, but only two completely empty. The tables were not as large as he would have thought, but they were a shining stainless steel, completely clean, which puzzled him. Hanji was one of the messiest people that he knew, so how could she keep those tables completely clean?

"Hanji, is Eren going to be getting on one of those tables?"

"Perhaps."

Ah, well that explains quite a few things, except for why they happen to be so small... He let out a soft, slightly raspy sigh, then continued to look around, taking in the large mess of supplies, and liquids. _You think that after a while of knowing me she would know what cleaner was...but this room says otherwise._ He took a small step away from the wall that he had been leaning on, trying his best to block out his dizziness, only to step in a small puddle of God only knows what. _Disgusting._

"Hanji."

"Yes Levi?"

"Would it kill you to clean this room every one and a while?"

"It might. Who knows what's been spilled in here? I don't want to risk dying just to clean it up."

He glared daggers at the girl, his hands clenching at his sides. _How disgusting, and I have to stay in here all day? No way in hell._ Hanji just returned his glare with a smile before turning to one of the cluttered tables. He let out a small, but painful, cough as she looked away. Her hands moved quickly as she poured vile after vile of different liquids into a large brown bowl.

"Now, Eren." The boy looked over at her from his spot at one of the other tables, quickly placing a bowl that he had been playing with back on the table. "Do you think you could get up on one of those open tables for me?"

"Um...sure thing…"

"You too Levi."

"What?"

"I said, you too Levi."

He narrowed his eyes a bit, glancing at the tables, then back to Hanji. He cleared his throat. "Why?"

"For my experiment! Plus, you're already sick, so it doesn't really matter! It might even make you feel better." Hanji grinned, gesturing to the large bowl.

"No, you are not making me drink that…" He grit his teeth. "Concoction."

"Oh come on! Please?"

"No, absolutely not."

"If it makes you feel better Hanji, I'm still willing to take it." Eren commented as he sat on the metal table.

Hanji nodded. "Yes, thank you Eren, for being so brave."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Watch your mouth Hanji."

Eren tilted his head slightly, his eyes trained on the lance corporal. "But, she was only paying me a compliment."

He inwardly rolled his eyes. "No idiot, she was insulting me."

Hanji gasped. "I would never do such a thing!"

"Would you like to see the bottom of my shoe?"

"Um….no?"

"Then I would suggest that you stop talking."

Hanji let out a barking laugh, and Eren just sat there. The boys head was still tilted, and he was obviously confused. Levi let out a small sigh, and walked over to the other table, jumping up a bit to get seated on it. He nearly fell right back off as his head swam from the jump, and his stomach did a flip, but he managed to stay on the table

"If I die, I'm taking you with me."

"Yeah!" The energetic girl jumped up, her fist above her head. "Alright!"

"Shut up, and give me the damn liquid already."

"Are you sure corporal?"

He shifted his glare over to Eren, his grey eyes softening a bit as he saw the concerned, yet still a bit confused, look on the boys face.

"Are you doubting me, brat?"

"No, of course not sir!"

"Right, so Hanji, the liquid?"

"Right!" She picked up the large bowl, and brought it over to the tables. "Now, each of you take a sip." She held out the bowl between them.

"With what?"

"What do you mean?" Hanji tilted her head slightly.

"You don't expect me to put that thing to my lips do you? Don't you have a spoon?"

"Umm…"

Eren took the bowl, and brought it up to his lips, tilting it back, and taking a rather large sip. Levi started at the boy incredulously.

"Yeager…"

The boy swallowed his mouthful, and looked up. "Yes sir?"

He gave his head a small shake. "Nothing, give me the bowl."

Eren nodded, and held out the bowl to Levi. He pulled the bowl out of the boys hands, and making sure that the place where Eren's mouth was was facing away from him, and took a small sip, trying to ignore how his stomach churned at the thought of swallowing something. He quickly swallowed, then pushed the bowl back at Hanji.

"Now what do you want us to do?"

"Just stay on the tables."

"Really?" Eren looked over to Hanji. "That's all? Usually you make me run around or something…"

"Yep, just stay on the tables. I don't know how long it will take for the mixture to work, or what it does, so I don't want you running off."

Levi's eyes darkened a bit. "Wait, Hanji. Did you just say that you don't know what you just made me drink does?"

"Mhm! That's why I had to test it on you."

"You are going to pay for this glasses."

Hanji laughed, a bit of a nervous quiver in her voice. "Okay, just don't get off the table."

Eren cleared his throat, and the two superiors looked over to him. "Um Hanji? You said that you don't know how long it'll take right? So, what do we do until then?"

"Well, Eren. I'm going to go get some lunch, and you two can feel free to do as you like, as long as you don't move!" She let out another laugh, and ran out of the lab.

"Hanji, wait!" He growled. _I swear, someday I'm going to kill her, even if she can be helpful..._

"So...Corporal…"

He turned to Eren, his eyes narrowed and dark, and his aura menacing, but his face still indifferent. The boy swallowed, and shifted uncomfortably. "Yes?"

"Um...what's your favourite colour?"

He just stared at Eren for a minute, the boy shifting in the awkward silence, but still keeping eye contact. "Green."

"Green? Like our capes?"

"Kind of," he went into a small coughing fit before finishing his statement, "...but I like black as well."

"Why black?" The brunette asked, looking a bit concerned, but not saying anything about it.

He just continued to look at the boy, refusing to give him an answer.

"Um….well, I like blue, but not just blue like the sky, blue like the ocean."

"The ocean…"

"Yeah...the one that Armin and I read about when we were younger...oh, and I like silver."

"Silver?"

The boy nodded. "But the blackish silver, like your eyes."

He blinked a few times, then looked down at the stainless steel table, looking at his reflection. "Hm."

"Um...favourite food?"

He looked back up slowly. "I like pasta, and chocolate."

"Pasta's so messy though, I thought you wouldn't like anything like that...and...what's chocolate."

"It's not messy if you eat it correctly, and you wouldn't really know would you?" He let out a soft sigh. "Chocolate is somewhat of a delicacy, it is very expensive, but very delicious."

"Oh…well, I like beef stew."

"Just any kind?"

"Well, no...I...I like it the best when...my..mother made it…" The corners of Eren's mouth pulled down, and his eyes became shiny.

"Yeager. Eren look at me." _His mother's dead then. I'm sure he wouldn't be crying otherwise..._

The brunette bit his lip, and slowly looked up at the ravenette.

"She would be very proud of you, I'm sure of it."

The boy's eyes widened a bit, still shining with tears. "Th-thank you corporal...that...you…"

He nodded, and looked away, "You don't need to thank me Yeager. You should know that even though I risk my life nearly every day that I hate seeing people die, especially when they are under my care. I'm sure that your mother didn't deserve to die, no matter how much of a brat _you_ are, she was probably a lovely woman, and she would be proud. Don't thank me for telling you something that you should already know." He looked back over to the boy, locking their eyes. A single tear slid down the others cheek, and stopped as it came into contact with a soft smile.

Eren nodded. "Alright. I won't thank you then, but I'll still be thankful that you said what you did."

"Hm. Stubborn brat."

Eren rubbed his eyes, and sighed, the small smile still on his face. "So, what are we going to do until Hanji gets back?"

He let out a small, "Tch." and crossed his arms, glancing over at the door, then back to the boy. "Continue talking I suppose."

* * *

**There we are, here's chapter four! Don't be afraid to read the fanfictions even if they are a little long people! Anywho, I hope that you're enjoying it, and remember that reviews help chapters to come faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't feel so good…."

"Then look the other way. If you throw up on me I'll kill you."

"I know...ugh…"

He closed his eyes for a moment. He knew what Eren meant, this stuff was making him feel even worse than before. His stomach was constantly doing flips, and his head was pounding like his brain was trying to make it's way out of his skull. He pulled in a deep breath, and opened his eyes once again, looking over at the boy, who was now laying across the table in a way that both his legs, and head were draped over the sides.

"Oi brat, that's just going to make you feel worse."

The boy looked up at him, his eyes shining with something that Levi couldn't quite place. "I'm not really feeling so bad anymore though."

"You were complaining about it not even a minute ago."

"Yeah, but I'm not now."

He inwardly raised an eyebrow, but kept his stoic expression. "Fine, but watch your mouth."

"Or what?"

His eyes darkened a bit as he stared down the boy. Eren just moved so that he was sitting properly, and stared right back. "You don't want to know."

"Oh don't I?"

"It involves an awful lot of contact between my foot, and your face."

The boy let out a short laugh. "Oh so scary!"

Levi felt something snap in him, and he flinched. His head started swimming with an

emotion that he didn't feel often. "Shut up!"

"Why should I!?" Eren barked.

"J-Just shut up Y-Yeager!" His hand went up to cover his mouth, and his eyes widened slightly.

Eren tilted his head, his eyes softening a bit before he shook his head, like coming out of a daze. "C-corporal...are you...crying?"

"What?" His voice was a bit muffled from his hand, which slowly moved up to touch below one of his eyes. He was…He pulled his hand back and looked down to see that his skin was shining. His face heated up slightly.

"Um...are you okay."

He looked up, tears streaming down his face. "Shut up! You wouldn't understand!" _What the hell!?_

"Ummm…"

He rubbed his eyes, willing the crying to stop, but instead he let out a small sob.

"Corporal…"

He shook his head vehemently until he felt something pop into place. He froze...What just happened…

"Are you okay now?"

He looked up. Eren was leaning forward slightly, his eyebrows knit together, and his eyes swimming with concern.

"Of course I am you brat! What do you mean, am I okay now?"

"You were crying, just a second ago…"

"No I wasn't, I was talking to…" Just then he rubbed the hand that was on his face, wiping tears away from one of his cheeks. "..." His eyes found Erens once again as the boy winced. "You alright Yeager?"

"Yeah…" The brunette held his arms out to Levi, wide open in between the two tables, as if waiting for a hug.

"What are you doing?"

Eren tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"Holding your arms out like an idiot…"

"Aw don't be like that Levi~"

He couldn't control how his eye twitched when the boy talked like that. He wasn't a dog. "What's wrong with you Yeager!?" Not just what's wrong with him…what's wrong with us? _He started acting funny...then I was crying..._Hanji. That damn scientist and her stupid vials of God knows what chemicals.

"Nothing! I just want a hug, is that too much to ask for?"

"Look, Yeager. You're acting weird because of the test Hanji is doing on us, try to focus."

"Nooooo! I want a hug from Levi!"

"Yeager, focus!"

"Nooooo!"

"Yeager I swear!"

"I Love you!"

"Yeag-...what?"

"I love you…"

He shook his head. "Idiot, no you don't. The stupid concoction's making you act funny, now snap out of it."

The boy blinked a couple of times, then looked down.

"Back to normal now?"

The others head snapped back up to look at him. "Haha! Yeah, I'm fine...sorry corporal." Eren's hand went up to scratch sheepishly at the back of his neck, a slight pink tint coming to his cheeks.

"God I hope this stuff wears off soon…"

"Yeah….um...but…"

"Hm…"

"Corporal..you er...um…"

He let out a small cough, covering up his mouth, while still looking at the boy, whose eyes were now wide. He narrowed his eyes slightly. "What have a grown another head or something?"

The boy blinked a few more times."...no...just some ears...and a tail…."

"Right...wait…"

Eren nodded, and pointed to the table. He looked down into it's reflective surface only to see that the boy was right. Two black ears sat atop his head, now twitching in irritation. A sleek black tail flicked behind him in annoyance. "Great. How much more can this stuff do?" He looked back over at the boy, who was now sporting two brown ears, a bit larger than his, and a fluffy brown tail.

Eren lifted his hand up, and his eyes widened as his hand landed on the fluffy ears. "N-not much m-more I hope…" The brunette let out a small sigh, and dropped his hand back to his lap. "I don't wannna be part dog forever…"

Levi gave a small nod in agreement. "Nor do I want to stay part cat...however…" He looked up slightly in annoyance, his ears twitching. "I do feel better…"

"Yeah, you're not shaking anymore, so that's good."

"Hm, but I don't think that it was worth all of this…"

"Yeah...but you look kind of cute…"

"Excuse me?" His eye twitched at the same time as his ears, and his tail flicked dangerously to the side. Damn these animal appendages gave far too much away for his liking.

The boy laughed loudly and nervously. "What? I didn't say anything."

"You said I looked cute."

Eren's ears flattened. "I said that...out loud…"

He shot the boy a menacing glare. "Yes...you did."

"Aha! I didn't...em didn't mean it! I-I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to disrespect you corporal!"

"Tch." He turned his head away, but looked back at the boy slightly. Could what Eren had said earlier while he was having a fit actually be true? His eyes shifted down slightly. He didn't think he could deal with that...not again…

* * *

**There's chapter five! Sorry it took a little while, but I'm getting pretty busy! I'm also sorry if this one is not as good, but I was really trying! It was hard though, what with all of the stuff going on from the concoction that Hanji gave them...Anyhow, I hope that you enjoyed it, and thank for the reviews that I've been getting so far guys! So, as always remember that reviews help for chapters to come out faster!**

**(P.S. I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin no matter how much I wish I did)**


	6. Chapter 6

His ears twitched slightly as he picked up the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway. The silence in the lab continued to stretch out, turning into a thick awkwardness between the two test subjects. They hadn't talked at all since Levi had pointedly looked away from the teenager, effectively stopping all conversation.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Eren shifting uncomfortably, his ears and tail moving anxiously. The boy was far to impatient to sit there with nothing to do as long as they had been. Of course the situation hadn't bothered Levi in the slightest, not only was he used to silences like this, but he preferred them. He inwardly rolled his eyes, he knew that they would take who they could get, but children like Eren really shouldn't be here, though the boy was a good fighter he was still just a kid.

The sound of footsteps became louder and louder until a certain excitable scientist burst through the large doors. "Wow, you actually stayed on the tables!"

"Is that really the first thing you have to stay to us Hanji."

"Uh, yeah."

"Tell me that you are going to be getting rid of these ridiculous appendages."

"Ummm, well that might hurt right? So, just wait it'll probably wear off."

"No. I want these off now."

"Calm down Levi." She let out a slightly nervous laugh. "Everything will be fine! It should just wear off. You can stay in here if you want to."

"No, I don't."

"What about you Eren?"

The boy looked up from his lap, his fidgeting ceasing as Hanji caught his attention. "What?"

"Are you okay with staying here while it wears off, or do you want to try to go out."

"Um...but people would see me wouldn't they? So, I guess I'll just stay here...but do you think that you could get me some food?"

"Oh right! You guys haven't eaten yet!"

Levi looked back to the brown-haired girl. "Whose fault is that?"

Hanji let out a short laugh, and made her way towards the door of the lab once again. "Alright, I'll go get you whatever's left, you two just keep each other company." And with that she dashed out of the room for the second time that day, leaving them with nothing to do but wait.

"So..."

He turned his attention back to the boy sitting across from him, only to find that Eren would not meet his eyes.

"About earlier..."

"What about it?"

"I eh...well...you know...I didn't."

"You didn't mean what you said?"

Eren simply stared at min, his mouth opening and closing like that of a fish. He let out a small sigh. "Spare me of any stupid comments. I really don't care."

"No, but-"

"Can you not hear?"

"I can but-"

"So, why are you still talking?"

"Because I-

He nearly yelled, "Shut up!" at the same time that Eren exclaimed, "I meant what I said Levi!"

His eyes widened ever so slightly as the two sat frozen across from each other. Their eyes were locked, Levi's own searching for conformation on what the boy had just said. "You what?"

"I...I meant what I said."

He just sat there for another moment, just staring at the teenager. "No."

"What?"

"No. You weren't being serious, you're just confused."

"Levi-"

"No. You aren't in love with me, so shut up, and leave me alone you stupid brat."

"No."

"Excuse me."

"No, Levi. I do love you, and I'm sorry if you think it's weird, and you don't return the feeling, but I do love you."

He took in a deep breath, not really sure what to say anymore. He hated this situation, it was one of the worst things about life for him, the need for another's companionship. He was perfectly fine being alone, and yet others sought out his attention. It had happened before of course, he had been around for quite some time, but every single time it ended badly. No matter if he actually loved them back he found each ending particularly painful. Perhaps it was because he had become used to their constant companionship, and found himself actually liking their personality. He enjoyed the person, then in less than a second they were gone. How stupid. Emotions really were a hindrance.

He gave his head a slight shake and focused back in on Eren. "First of all Yeager, you can't help who you fall in love with, however this is war, and there is no such thing as a happily ever after if that's what you're looking for."

Eren let out a breath. "I know, and I'm not looking for a "happily ever after", I'm just looking for the happy part."

"Perhaps you should think about looking for it somewhere else."

"Yeah maybe, but I'm happy where I am now."

Stupid...kid..."I don't even have to tell you not to expect anything."

"Nope, I won't."

"Fine."

Eren gave him a rather dazzling smile. The boy had inadvertently said that he was the source of his happiness, so, was that smile really because of him? His chest tightened and burned. No, he couldn't continue to get attached, he knew how much it hurt to lose someone...Even just thinking about it seemed to open the wound again. His chest was tight, and felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly. He may have remained stoic, but on the inside he was falling a part. Every person that he had promised, every person that had passed, and now he was starting to get attached...damn that brat...damn him.

Looking at that smile he could suddenly see double vision. Short red hair, bright smile, great fighter, willing to do anything to please him. His fist clenched. Petra. It was like Petra all over again.

* * *

**~Oh hello, so I'm not dead!**

**I know I haven't uploaded in a long time, and I'm really sorry, but there's been a lot of stuff going on.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 6, yay!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
